Xochitl
Xochitl is an Original character created by Athorment on June 18th, 2014. She is a role playing character used in MonsterAcademy Application InfoEdit Character Application Name: Xochitl (Soh-chee-tool) Age: 119 Years Old Height: 4'2 (1.3 m) Monster type: Xoloizcuintli (Mexican Hairless Dog/Spirit Guide) Xoloizcuintlis (Shoh-loh-ees-kuh-een-tuh-lee) or Xolos for short are a race of hairless dogs most well-known in Mexico. They were buried with their owners and friends so that the native mexicans had a spirit guide in the afterlife that could help them find eternal peace. They are said to help with their naturally warm bodies and are incredibly loyal. Grade: Freshman Glamor item: Escapulario Necklace Characters Major: Summoning Current Classes: None Passed Classes: None Current Points: See Gabriela Heleia Natural weapons: Claws and fangs, Spirit Fire Trained weapons: Bone Club Weakness: * Religious items of any sort - Can harm her. In the case of holy water, it can completely lock out her ability to use spirit fire. * Spirit-combating runes/spells/etc - Can harm her. Some spells are designed to either keep spirits out or trap them. * Black Magic - Can harm her. * Wood - Can't phase through it so any sort of thing made of wood can hit her (Chairs, sticks, lances, etc) * Salt - Can't phase through it or even touch it. Commonly used to fend off spirits Major Skills: * Bone Armor Summoning - She can summon an armor made of bones that appears directly over her head and torso. Bone is not the best of materials for armor though so it doesnt bring as much protection as armor plates * Ghost Phasing - She can't phase through anything Magic related or her weaknesses. Phasing through living things wont do them any harm. * Spirit Fire - She can manipulate Fire generated from her body. This spirit Fire won't burn things she doesn't want to, but still emanate the warm. Opposite to ghosts that turn rooms colder, she makes them warmer. Minor Skills: * Levitation - Can float around but often forgets she can so she is usually seen walking around (even in walls and the ceiling) and will often fall to the floor (and remember afterwards that she can float) * Heightened sense of direction - It's hard to disorient them. * Shape Shifting: Dog Form - Can switch between puppy form and half-dog form. Personality: Loyal, devoted, accepts authority, affectionate, candid, caring, cheerful, cooperative, indecisive, enthusiastic, forgiving, firendly, wasteful, lazy, complacent, immature, unrealistic, selfless, unreliable, fun first, optimistic. Likes: Meat (And bones), Playing, Digging, food, being helpful, jumping on people in puppy form, being pet, other tiny animals, biting on things and being carried. Dislikes: loud noises, bad smells, mushrooms, being tricked, mud, large pools of water, collars, the dark. Character's Background: Xochitl was but a beloved dog of a small indigenous family in Mexico, one of the few communities that still stand today. Her life was relatively simple: Keep watch on the human cub, Play with the human cub, go to the forest with her and get sticks. Avoid the mushrooms. Go back and eat and play and sleep and all that jazz. That is until one faithful night a bunch of men with loud thunder weapons and funny pin heads came. They wanted to take away her human cub friend so she didnt let them. She was shot and killed in the spot. Sadly, her human cub friend died shot as well and the feeling of helplesness lead xochi to plea to la muerte (Death) and allow her to guide her friend to the place of their final rest. Going through the afterlife was difficult and her sense of direction proved super useful to achieve their goal. Xochi felt restless though and wanted to know if she could help others who died in the raid. La Muerte granted her the title of "Spirit Guide" after realizing the puppy had been repeating the process with each passing soul she found. Grateful of the help, La muerte decided to let Xochi wander the world of the living. While the puppy rejected at first, she decided to at least try and learn in an Academy for Monsters to see if there are other ways she can be helpful. Fun Facts *MonsterAcademy is the first group where Athorment is explicitly invited to join to. *Theme song: Mexican Mission. Gallery MA-Phase4_fight_Xochitl.png|Chibis Against the Elements (Event)|link=http://athorment.deviantart.com/art/MA-Phase-4-Beating-the-soldiers-465477478 Fan Artwork ma_sketch_dump_xochitl_by_hoshi_boshi.png|by Hoshi-Boshi|link=http://hoshi-boshi.deviantart.com/art/MA-Sketch-dump-2-468002697 Category:Athorment Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy